


Mine.

by BasedRose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasedRose/pseuds/BasedRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds what he was looking for and is eager to tell Rose. Bursting into her room unannounced, what could have been just an innocent accident turns into something much, much greater than his silly little psychic paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and my friend recently emailed the file back to me and urged me to post it (so this is partially for her)! This is the first time I've written and posted something like this, so please review! Enjoy!

“Rose, I’ve found it!” The Doctor grinned widely, wilding waving his psychic paper in his hand as he barged right into the bathroom. Rose sucked in a quick breath, scrambling to wrap herself in the towel that she had lost grip of momentarily, giving him just enough time to see her naked profile. He had just enough time to trail his eyes up and down her body once, only once, which was both a blessing and a curse he concluded.

His smile faltered and his face fell into a look of pure awe as he soaked up what he had just seen. The Doctor stood in the doorway, glued to the ground as he stared at her. She blushed furiously and stared at the ground, her eyes darting over to him quickly before going back to the floor. In that split second where she looked at him, the Doctor saw that she was biting her lip and, that’s what really caused him to take a step forward.

The distance between them was shrunk to only a few inches separating their bodies, and The Doctor felt the heat radiating off of her. That really didn’t help matters. His mind screamed no, or at least half of it did. The other half was mocking the responsible half and urging him on. His hearts beat wildly, even though they hadn’t even touched yet. Yet.

Rose stood still, her breath hitched in her throat as she awaited what would happen next. She felt his body so close, but so far away from hers and felt herself drawn towards him. His fingers found their way to hers, and slowly made their way up her arms so lightly. Although her skin tingled where his fingers were, she could barely feel him touching her and she ached for him to just hold her.

She made this obvious as she leaned ever so slightly forward into the Doctor’s touch, ultimately encouraging him to do something, anything other than this barely touching her act. He raised his eye brows, amused at the goose bumps that covered her skin and smirked ever so slightly as he felt her push against him.

“Doctor…” His name escaped her lips as a whisper. If the fact that his pink and yellow human stood wrapped in a towel, water still dripping down her body, and that he had seen a good part of her naked hadn’t sent him with his bags packed down the lane of no return, this really did.

Not hesitating even once he hooked his arms under her neck and knees, ripping her up off of the ground so that he may carry her to his bedroom. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled herself up just enough to trail soft kisses from his jawline down to his collarbone. He kicked open his door and took no time in laying Rose onto his bed. 

Once she was fully layed down, he crawled onto the bed, placing a knee between her legs and another on the left side of her. He ran jaw chin, covered in stubble, over her face slowly before giving in and passionately pressing his lips against hers. He grinned against her mouth as she ran her tongue roughly over his bottom lip, and let a small moan escape as she bit it, rolling the lip between her teeth. Rose let her hands slide down from around his neck and she ran her hands expectantly over his chest, pouting sadly when she realized the large issue at hand. 

The Doctor felt her change of heart and pulled away from their kiss reluctantly, “Are you alright? Am I hurting you?”

“We’ve only snogged a bit, that wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Rose dismissed his worries and let her pout return.

The Doctor looked alarmed as he searched her face for any sign of lying. “What is it then?”

Rose grinned cheekily as she slid her hands teasingly down his torso and pausing at his waistline to hook her fingers underneath his trousers and run them around the pant line. She hooked her leg around the Doctor’s and rolled, so that she was on top. She searched his face and giggled when she saw he was still very confused. 

“Here I am with a towel barely covering me and you’ve not even taken off your shoes.” Rose stated, looking down at her Doctor with a look of pure disappointed. The Doctor paused for a moment and Rose could tell he was processing everything. He nodded, accompanied by a “right” before going to work at kicking off his shoes.

Rose lowered herself onto the still fully clothed Doctor, feeling a shock go through her as she brushed against his noticeable erection. She rubbed up against it slowly, feeling a surge of power go through her as she saw the Doctor lock up. She realized that he was still trying to get his shoes off and grabbed the Doctor’s face with her hand and gave him a stern look, “No.”

He stopped and listened to her, looking at her curiously as she rolled off of him and straddled the area just below his feet. He stared intently at the towel that had miraculously lasted this entire time; how she still had it on he had no idea. Granted, he had been resisting the urge to rip the bloody thing off of her for the past few minutes.

He propped his head up onto his hands as he watched her pull off his signature shoes, so slow that it was painful to watch. Somehow she had already removed his socks and was making her way back up his body, her hand pausing and gently stroking him through the fabric of him pants, causing him to thrust his pelvis upwards at the touch, begging for more. The Doctor felt neglect rush through his body – mainly in his pants really – as Rose left that part of him alone, but stayed put as Rose came back up to his face, smiling that grin that her tongue peeked through before dropping her face down to the level of the Doctor’s.

She smiled against his lips as she eagerly tugged at each of the buttons of his shirt, ripping them open. The Doctor figured it was his turn, and easily flipped them over so that he was once again straddling her. Despite the change in position, she really took no notice and continued working at the buttons, determined to see him as he was seeing her.

He chuckled and rose, supporting his own weight on his legs as he pulled off his jacket, loosened his tie, and nearly ripped his Oxford off. He pulled his tie off and slid it over Rose’s neck, which was ultimately the only reason that he realized that her towel was gone. She was completely naked. She was completely exposed for his eyes to see.

The Doctor felt his hearts beating quickly, pounding really, as he so very slowly looked at her face that was so beautifully flushed, and then dropped his eyes so that they followed the natural curves of her body. He admired every bit of it, taking extra time to study her breasts before moving on down to her smooth stomach and letting his eyes wander farther down to her soft curls… Oh, God, she was perfect.

Rose’s breath caught in her throat as she experienced something she’d never experienced before during a time like this; she was nervous. She was nervous about what he thought about her. He must’ve realized she’d tensed up, and wordlessly lowered his head down to her lips and kissed them quickly and lovingly as he tentatively pressed the tips of his fingers against her stomach.

He watched Rose as he let his fingers travel upward. He paused as he reached just below her bust and traced Gallifreyan words onto her skin, waiting for her to make her next move. She said nothing, and slid her hand over his, gently leading it up to the supple mounds that adorned her chest. He kissed her softly as he traced circles around the areola, completely avoiding the nipple to Rose’s dismay.

She arched her back, squeezing her eyes closed, aching for her Doctor to give attention to her breasts where she most wanted him to, not even worrying about the heat that she felt growing in her deep down, the feeling of attention she would need and she would need it soon. Rose felt a moan escape her lips as the Doctor began to kiss down her jaw line as well as caress her breasts, and she rolled her body upwards and into the Doctor as he licked her neck.

“Please!” Rose begged as the Doctor’s mouth smoothly made its way over her collar bone. He was teasing her now, and she knew it. She felt him remove his hands from her breasts and she whimpered at the sudden lack of touch she felt. The Doctor shifted so that he was lower on the bed and looked up at Rose and how her head tilted back as she pushed upwards to be touched once again.

“Oh, Rose.” He murmured as he lowered his head down, tongue flicking his tongue over the left nipple, while his hand attended to rubbing the other one. His teeth grazed cautiously over her and he hummed a happy sound as she bucked her hips; he could tell this was something she loved that was new to her and had never happened before.

She bucked her hips harder when the vibration from his hum attacked every part of her being. He now knew what she wanted and kept at it, completely and utterly entranced by the idea of pleasuring her in every way possible.

“Doctor, I – I need…” Rose trailed off as she hissed when he released her nipple with an audible ‘pop’ and moved onto the next one.

Repeating the same technique he used on the previous one, the Doctor finished with his mouth and nuzzled her breasts playfully with his face, “What do you need? Tell me.”

“I need… you… right now.” She gasped as the sensation between her legs bothered her to the point where she couldn’t ignore it any longer.

“I know, I know.” He spoke softly, tenderly even as his fingers once again started at her jaw and trailed so god damn slow down until he reached her folds, carefully slipping one finger into her and exploring her insides carefully as he did so, mentally cataloguing every bit. Rose tilted her head back and moaned softly as he continued the simple, smooth motion he had set, adding a second finger and then a third as he rubbed her in all the right places.

Somehow as the Doctor worked his perfect fingers into Rose, he had wrapped his free hand around her and adjusted the pair so that she straddled him as his fingers touched every place that needed to be touched. His body shuddered with pleasure as he felt some of her juices escape from her and leak onto his abdomen.  
Rose rocked forward, tearing him away from the thought of his body sticky with traces of her love, as his fingers still explored her, wanting more, needing more. She whimpered and, as if asking for permission, she slowly brought her right hand up from his torso and pause at her entrance where his hand already occupied. Getting no objections, she dipped her hand to go and take care of her clit.

As he realized what she was doing, the Doctor watched, completely captivated at how freely she touched herself, even though he was sitting right beneath her, even though he was touching her as well. The Doctor continued giving her attention, looking up and down her body greedily, hungrily. His hearts skipped two beats each as she lolled her head back and arched forward towards him.

She moaned louder this time as she whispered huskily, “Doctor, I need you.”

“I’m here.” He breathed, already knowing how he was going to take care of her. The Doctor removed his fingers from Rose, feeling a pang of guilt as she grinded up on him, still needing him. He wrapped his fingers around her small wrist and forcefully pulled her hand up to his face. In one swift movement, her fingers were in his mouth and he was suckling on them, wanting every last drop of her honey.

Her eye lids fluttered closed at the gesture, and the Doctor smirked before placing his hands onto Rose’s hips and shoving her backwards in such a fashion that left her face up and her legs spread from how she’d been positioned before. He gave her no time to adjust, because he shifted and grasped her ankles, helping her position her legs over his shoulders so that her heels were digging into his back. She tensed up in anticipation as she understood what he was about to do.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a gasp that escaped her own mouth as the Doctor ran his nose and lips up her right inner thigh, smelling her as he skipped over her center, and ran his nose and lips down her left inner thigh. Rose clutched at the sheets she had collected in her hands and pulled at them as she felt him repeat his previous actions, slower than before.

Rose felt his presence hovering right next to her, and she grinded downwards, as if to encourage him to touch her there again. She pulled her arms up next to her and had just begun to push herself up to look down at the Doctor when she fell back onto the bed due to the sudden warm, invigorating wetness of the Doctor’s tongue against her, letting out a moan as he went. She was just too delicious for him to fully contain himself.

“Doc – doctor.” She shuddered, every single moan that came out of his mouth affecting her harshly. He proceeded to run his tongue slowly and expertly along her, slowing as he neared her clit. Rose gave up on tearing at the sheets and reached down, lacing her hands through the Doctor’s thick, soft hair as he continued to amaze her. 

She arched her back and held back on bucking her hips despite her nearing her climax. He swirled his tongue once, only once, and she was that much closer. He growled, giving one last flick of the tongue to the sensitive clit, sending Rose over. She screamed in pleasure, craving more even as came. The Doctor eagerly and hungrily drank her in, lapping every last bit up, and licked her clean without a second thought, enjoying every second of it.

The Doctor pulled himself back up towards Rose’s mouth and kissed her – hard. She licked his lips, finding herself extremely turned on by the taste of herself on his mouth. She rolled so that she was on top, finally, and she kissed him as she ran her hands over his toned chest and down towards his pants. She frowned when she’d understood that he had pleasured her and still hadn’t removed his bloody pants.

She moved her mouth up to his ear and breathed, “My turn.” She nibbled his earlobe tenderly as she reached down, unbuckling his trousers and nearly tearing them off in one swift movement. She slid off of the bed gracefully, pulling his legs with her. She sank down comfortably onto her knees and tugged his pants completely off before playfully dragging her nails up his thighs.

Rose smiled shyly at the Doctor before hooking her forefingers under the elastic band of his boxers and tugging them down slowly. She noted that he had a death grip on the edge of the bed, and smiled coyly at her Doctor. Who knew he’d be worried about this after doing that with his mouth?

She licked her lips and then scraped her finger nails down his length and shivered when she felt him shudder at the simple touch. “My Doctor,” She whispered just before she planted a kiss on his tip before wrapping her mouth around him. Rose did her best to meet the standards he made when he had just finished with her, and for good measure grazed her teeth against his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down.

“Rose…” Her name was like a ghost on his lips as he looked down on this beautiful human who he was closer to than ever imagined. “Rose…” He repeated, a bit louder as he felt himself spill into her. He was concerned at first that it was all too much for her, but she stood, licking her lips almost greedily, and her eyes looked down on the Doctor hungrily, he knew everything was absolutely fantastic.

She rolled onto the bed and in the process, caressed the Doctor’s face as she passed over him. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, their naked bodies pressed so closely together he was sure they would just melt together. Rose felt that urge in her lower body again, and, by the feel of the Doctor’s cock pressed onto her stomach she knew he was just as ready as she.

He flipped her over roughly so she lay on her back, and she swiftly kicked her feet up onto his lower back. Everything was a blur, and by the time he could blink, he was inside of her. She gasped as she adjusted to him and grinded her hips up against his, encouraging him to move. And move he did. His thrusts became constant, and Rose found herself wanting more.

“Please, Doctor, please.” She gasped, begging him to give it to her. Her requests were unspoken, but understood. He thrusted into her at a constant pace, wanting this moment to last forever. He shifted ever so slightly and oh? He stopped completely and then slowly rocked into her at this new angle

Her fingernails tore across his back as she called out in absolute euphoria and pleasure, “Doctor!”

“Rose,” he growled throatily before he began speaking in his native tongue as he pounded into her: Mine, mine, mine. She was his, and now it was absolute. He kept speaking and Rose screamed out as she hit her climax for the second time that day, and not soon after her Doctor followed. They convulsed in the rolling waves of pleasure as they lay entangled in one another.

Covered in sticky sweat and the sweet smell of love, the Doctor, after catching his breath, rolled and threw his arm protectively over his Rose before burying his face into her chest. Rose ran her hand through his undeniably perfect sex hair and laughed.

“What is it now?” The Doctor asked with a smile; Rose could feel it as he spoke into her skin.

“Oi, this is not how it works.” She stated, pushing him off of her and rolling onto her side, kicking her leg over the Doctor’s hip and snuggling closer to him, her Doctor. He stroked her hair as she closed her eyes smiling, and laid his forehead against hers.

“Rose. My Rose.”


End file.
